The Army Diaries
by YazzPattzSalvatore
Summary: July 25, 1965. Italy. "It's Bonnie! My name is Bonnie!" I yelled at him frustrated which only made his smile bigger. "It's not a pleasure to meet you, Bonnie" He replied without erasing the smile off his unbearably perfect face, "I'm Damon Salvatore, not like you didn't know that"
1. TAD 01

**HEY! I'm finally back with a brand new story :)  
This story also came in a dream to me and as soon as I pictured BAMON as the main characters I began to write it down.  
Since I picked real facts for this story backround, I'm going to ask you to please bear with me, I did a lot of research to make this story have a good backround, so not every little detail of this story is _real_. Some of the facts mentioned here did happen.  
I will very much thank you if you have some comments or information about the facts I used to build this story, please do share c:**

**_I don't own anything about The Vampire Diaries but the plot for this fiction.  
_**  
**ENJOY!**

* * *

**..:DEAR DIARY:..**

July 23, 1965. Virginia.

_Dear diary,_

_Here I am. After four years of roughly training I was finally enlisted to go to war and fight for my country, the Unites States of America. _

_People might think I was naïve and kind of stupid by entering the army at the young age of seventeen, they thought that was only for men to do, that no woman was capable of joining -not less surviving the army. They would think I entered the army just to piss of my parents or for committing suicide._

_But they were wrong._

_I entered the army because I had no family left. My mom died giving birth to me, and my father, well he is the other reason why I enlisted to protect my nation. He died on the field back there in World War II. He died as a hero for me and for everyone._

_Maybe if they were still alive, I would've considered not entering the army, but well you know what people says: God does things for a reason._

_Knowing I didn't have a sister, an aunt or even a dog waiting for me back at home, just increased my hopes of following my dad's steps._

_Besides here was my family: my closest friends and also my boyfriend._

"Hey Bonnie" Someone knocked at the door of the dorm before open it; I closed my diary and put my pen down. "Are you ready, Bon?" Matt's head appeared from one side of the door.

I got up from my bed and started gathering my stuff. "Yeah give me just one sec, come on in"

He came to me with glowing blue eyes and a big smile on his face. "You know what day is today?" he asked joyfully.

"War day?" I asked confused.

I didn't know he was hiding something until he draw a large velvet box from his back and handed it to me.

"It's our two-year anniversary, silly" He chuckled and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"What? It's today?! Oh Matt I'm so sorry I totally forgot, I thought it was tomorrow!" I was really ashamed and felt really bad.

"Don't worry it happens to anyone" He smiled at me, "now open it" he nudged me to open the large but thin box.

I was so excited when I was opening it and when I saw what the gift was, I let out a gasp.

I looked up at him, "Matt, it is beautiful!" I hugged him.

"Well it's not made of real gold but look I put a photo of us on it" He backed away and grabbed the necklace and opened the heart charm to reveal a photo of us on our first year of being a couple.

"Thank you so much I really like it" I told him, "would you help me put it on?" I turned my back on him and placed my hair aside, leaving my neck exposed to him.

He chuckled and put the shiny necklace around my neck. When he finished I hugged him again and kissed him.

What Matt and I had was kind of... Sweet and innocent we barely fight... And our life stories were mostly the same; his mother abandoned them as soon as she gave birth to him and his dad died fighting, like mine. We understood each other very well, thought.

"Come on, we are running late" He hurried me before grabbing my large backpack and shoved it over his shoulder next to his own. I shoved my diary into another bag along with two large bottles of water and dehydrated food and followed him outside the building we lived in.

A large van was waiting for us. All of my friends who also were my partners on the field were already inside of the vehicle sitting on the U-form seat.

"What took you so long?" Meredith asked with her all-wise gray eyes staring at the both of us.

Maybe people thought not many women joined the army, but right here were five women soldiers -including myself- along with three men.

There was Meredith the most responsible, strong and not to mention smartest than all of us put together, she also had her boyfriend here just like me; Alaric who was like four years older than all of us and also the leader.

There was the Gilbert twins too, Elena and Katherine which were just the same on appearance but not at all in behaviors. Elena was sensitive and the leader kind of type, she always had the bests back up plans; and well Katherine was vain and selfish but was really strong when it came to fighting. Putting these two together was either a great strategy or the worst nightmare.

And there also was Caroline and Tyler, these two seemed to have a weird connection, sometimes they seemed like they were a couple and the next second they were yelling at each other. Caroline was best friend with Katherine since they had the same likes and dislikes. And Tyler, well all he thought of was: fighting, guns and shooting people to death.

"Sorry guys" I apologized and got into the van with my things followed by Matt who closed the back doors of the all black and polarized van which immediately started moving.

We all were wearing our army uniform, camouflage helmet, a khaki four-pocket jacket on top of a plain white tank with matching color six-pocket pants and brown boots. The uniform didn't have even the tiniest insignia or mark from the U.S. because this was a top secret mission; nobody but ourselves and the U.S. government knew where we came from. We weren't well equipped for a real war either; I mean we only had two pocket knives, canteen, a small hand gun and a little bag with munitions with us.

"Are you ready to kick some Italians' buts?" Tyler said while shoving his hands together anxiously. Just like the rest of us -except by Alaric- this was our first war. We were all excited but also afraid, some of us managed to hide it well and I was not one of them.

"We are not going there to pick up a fight with them, Tyler" Elena told him.

She was right. After the United States detonated a nuclear weapon high above the Pacific Ocean just some years ago in 1962, designated _Starfish_ _Prime _which was part of a dangerous series of high-altitude nuclear bomb test -at the height of the actual _Cold_ _War_ between the US and The Soviet Union. In consequence of this, other states started building their own weapons and Italy was no exception; and since Italy -that was one of the states called 'non-nuclear states'- stored nuclear bombs on their air-force bases and have planes capable of delivering them. These bombs belonged to our state and were given to them to storage under the _NATO_ agreement between Italy and other states.

So to make the long story short; _why we were going all the way to Italy? _

The US government had serious suspects that Italy had been improperly manipulating these nuclear weapons without previous authorization and evidently violating the _NATO _agreement. We were given the secret order to go and investigate and corroborate if such suspects were true. This mission was mainly _friendly _and informative, although we had strict orders of killing _everyone_ who stepped on our way.

"Yeah but we're not going there to make friends either" Meredith told them.

"Why not? Maybe I'll get myself an Italian boyfriend" Katherine replied back.

"Are you out of your mind, Kat? We are not allowed to fraternize with the enemy!" Elena exclaimed and Katherine rolled her blue eyes at her.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt anybody, gosh you're such a crybaby" She replied back to her sister.

"Please girls, not again" Matt pleaded to them remembering the last fight we all witnessed.

The two of them turned to look at him and said at the same time "Sorry, Matt"

I sighed bitterly, Elena always have seemed to have a weak spot for Matt and since Katherine wanted everything that Elena wanted... I wasn't jealous, but I was very aware Matt was somehow attracted to them, just like every other guy would be, the twins were really beautiful I couldn't help feeling envy although Elena was one of my best friends.

"Ok so changing the topic" Alaric began to say, "How are you feeling guys? Are you nervous?" Alaric was in charge of our group in this mission, besides being our leader and friend he always has looked for us like a parent will have.

Meredith was the first one to speak, "I know we are all a little afraid, I am because this is a new experience for all of us but I know you guys, and I trust we're going to accomplish this mission just like those that'll came in the future"

"I'm not afraid at all" Tyler said after she ended speaking "I'm actually excited"

"Good" Alaric nodded, "How about you, Caroline?" Caroline was sitting next to Tyler and had been quiet since we left, "I'm... I'm fine I mean it's not like I'm going to have to kill anyone, my only job is to intercept their security system and data base" She seemed secure of herself. We all had an individual assignment on this mission.

"Katherine?" Alaric went on.

"I'm ready to kick some asses" She simply answered, her job was to cover us along with Tyler and Matt. She was the best of us when it comes to using a gun.

Alaric chuckled and posed his sand-color like eyes on Elena. "Well, I'm a little nervous but well who isn't on their first mission/war? I know we're going to make it, we're well trained and strong" She smiled at all of us.

"That's nice, Elena" Alaric told her and then turned to Matt.

"I'm feeling really good actually" He couldn't stop smiling, "I mean as long as we _stick_ together I believe everything is going to turn out right"

"That's so sweet, Matt" Elena told him and I watched how she placed a hand on his shoulder, but did not say anything.

"How about you, Bonnie?" Alaric finally asked me. I blinked; I really didn't know what to say. I had the less interesting assignment of all. I was the one who carried the food and water, the first aid kit and the rest of munitions that didn't fit on Matt's backpack. I was supposed to carry all the munitions by myself but they all were afraid of my capacity of carrying the heavy backpack -that was maybe heavier than me- to everywhere we ran to.

But still having that responsibility was kind of frightening for me, my fears of not being able to be there when they needed a first aid kit or a bottle of water...

They all were waiting for me to answer, "I'm just glad we're all going to live this experience together, like a family" I smiled at them and Matt squeezed my shoulder kindly. I was about to add something else when suddenly the van stopped moving.

"Ok guys, listen carefully" Alaric got into his leader roll, "There's a plane waiting for us to take us to a city called _Chamomix_ on France" He stared at each one of us. "As soon as we reach field a car will be waiting for us to cross the tunnel under the Alps called _Mont_ _Blanc,_ this tunnel will lead us to the city of _Courmayeur_ on Italy" He made a pause before continuing "we'll might get attacked because as we were informed this mission is entirely secret, the Italian government doesn't know where we came from or what our purpose is" He started gathering his things and we all mimicked him.

"Let's go soldiers, we have some asses to kick" He opened the back doors of the van and stepped out. He helped Meredith carry her backpack and then walked to where the large black plane was already waiting for us. We all hurried and followed him.

"Let me help you with that" Matt told me before grabbing my backpack.

The plane's propellers were already on and spinning quickly, we all bended and hurried into the plane. By the time we were all on board the plane began to takeoff. I saw through one of the windows how the sun was setting down.

I sighed and began to float into unconsciousness, by tomorrow we'll probably arrive on France and the undercover mission will finally start.

* * *

So? What do think?  
If you have any doubt or comment about the history part, please do ask and review! :)  
As I mention it before this story involves some research and I need time to write and correct grammar, so I decided updates will come every sunday from now on.  
This is my second ff so far and I'm very excited to where this story is going, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.


	2. TAD 02

**Hey a little late, but better late than never :)  
Thanks so much for your lovely reviews so far! I want to apologize for any of my gramatic horrors and errors.**

**Anonymous responses:**

**BamonForEternity: Hey! Certainly Bonnie will end up doing much more than that c: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**christina sander: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**..:"F" AS FOR FAMILY-****FRIENDS:..**

July 24, 1965. France.

"Bonnie wake up!" Matt was gently shaking me. I opened my eyes abruptly. "What? What is it?" I mumbled panicked.

"Calm down we have just landed, it's time to move on"

I nodded and looked over the window while I gathered my stuff. It was around seven or eight in the morning, France's time. We stepped out of the plane quietly. I blinked twice, the sun was shining brightly and the summer's warm could be felt already. We arrived on an isolated field, I looked around us and found a truck parked a few feet from us and not to mention the breathtaking view. I could see perfectly the gigantic mountains some yards ahead from where we were standing.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Matt whispered close to me. I just nodded and kept admiring the incredible scenario.

Alaric was talking to our pilot, he nodded and backed away so the plane could takeoff.

"Let's go guys" He waved at us to follow him to the truck, I shook my head and got back to earth.

"Sir" He nodded at the driver and then went to open the truck's box door. "Hop on" He told us and we obeyed silently. He placed his things with us -including a big and large black box- but didn't hop on, "I'll go with the driver, meanwhile Meredith will explain and answer all your doubts about the mission" We all nodded and he closed the door. We waited quietly until the truck started moving.

"Ok so, where are we heading now?" Caroline asked first.

"We are going to cross the _Mont_ _Blanc_ tunnel" Meredith answered.

"What we saw out there... Was the Alps?" I asked jumping off the subject, I felt kind of dumb but it just came out from my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Yes it is part of" Meredith frowned at my question.

"And when we get to the other side, I mean the _enemy's _side" Matt began to say, "What's going to happen? Where are we going to head?"

"Well we're going to travel around the Alps until we get to the _Aviano Air-Base_" She sighed.

"How far is that?" Elena asked noticing Meredith's expression.

She took out a map from her bag and unfolded it on top of the black box -in which I assumed the weapons were stored.

"Look we're right here on _Courmeyaur,_ France" She pointed on the map and we all gathered closer, "This is where we're just passing through and we're going to get to here" She traced the tunnel road which ended on the northwest part of Italy. "And then we're going to have to walk all this way to here" Her finger trailed over to the opposite side.

"So in short words, we're going to walk _all_ around the Alps!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Basically, yes" Meredith answered.

"Can't this truck drive us there?" Katherine complained.

Meredith began to shook her head, "This driver was paid strictly to only cross us through the tunnel and besides we can't use a vehicle, otherwise the Italy army could find out easily about us that's why we're going to have to walk"

We all sat there in silence for the next couple of minutes before Elena spoke, "So we've got to get ready and eat something" She took out some topers with fresh food from her bag and place it on the black box. By that time I realized how hungry I was and I wasn't the only one, I saw how all of my friends -specially the men- attacked the food instantly. I smiled to myself and started eating too. Right know in this precise moment I felt the sweet warm of having a family, a family none of us really had.

I stared at each one of them while we ate, remembering their story.

Meredith who was following her family tradition to serve her nation; as a kid she was put through several fighting, self-defense, martial arts classes to prepare her for this.

Tyler's story was kind of funny, he was the trouble maker/bad boy type. He did a lot of terrible things with his life and on school on purpose so his parents will send him here. This was his dream come true.

Then you would ask: what are two gorgeous twins like Elena and Katherine doing here? Both of hers parents died on a car crash and since they didn't want to be a load to hers only aunt, they both decided to do something useful for their country or in life-even if that meant dying on the road. Thought the only similar aspect they shared was their braveness.

Caroline's life story might be the worse, I guess. She barely talked about her past but one day I heard a conversation she was having with his dad over the phone and the next day Elena told me she heard her sister talking with Caroline about it. Our conclusion was Caroline's dad might have threaten her roughly when she was a child and her mother was either dead or drunken all the time. That was reason enough for her to get out of her home and runaway. Every other place was better than her house, period.

"Do-do you think we would have to kill someone?" I asked them without taking my eyes off my food.

They sat in silence for the next couple of seconds.

"I mean I know this is a _friendly _mission but... What if we come to have to kill someone?" I asked again and looked up at them when none of them answered.

"Then you kill" Tyler shrugged, "Orders are orders"

"Yeah but what if someone of us gets killed?" My voiced faded, just the simple thought of losing one of them made me... I couldn't find words.

"None of us is going to die" Matt laced an arm around me, "And _if_ it happens, we'll die knowing we've done it for a good reason we will die as heroes"

"Yeah Matt its right Bonnie" Elena said, "We'll at least know we did something useful with our lives unlike many other people"

"That's true but I'm sure we're not going to die at the hands of those pizza makers" Tyler intervened rolling his dark brown eyes.

"He's right, they'll die before they even laid a finger on me" Katherine shot us a devilish smile while she flipped her platinum blonde hair aside.

"Wasn't that what you were looking for?" Caroline mocked her and we all laughed.

"Ok guys let's get serious" Meredith told us and we all sit up straight, "We have probably just a couple of minutes left to arrive on Italy, do you have any doubts you want to solve before we get there?"

I felt a chill ran down my back and began to feel a little nervous.

"When are you going to hand us our guns?" Tyler anxiously asked.

"As soon as we are out of view and hidden on the mountains" She replied. "No more questions?" Just in time the truck stopped moving and we all stared at each of us without muttering a word.

We heard a soft thud and then the box's door came up. Alaric nodded at us to get out of the truck and we obeyed quietly.

We've arrived on a field surrounded by trees just at the feet of the enormous mountains on which the tunnel was built under. As soon as we stepped off, the truck left on a speed it might have been consider like the driver was running away.

Far away from where we were standing I could see the road in which cars passed quickly and busily.

"Ok soldiers," Alaric muttered "Gather your things and follow me" He started walking fast deeper into the mountains and we followed him. We got to a hidden place in between the mountains were no one could see us.

Alaric dropped the large black box and kneeled to open it "Tyler" He said and handed a large semi-automatic rifle to him and took one for himself. "Matt, Katherine, Elena" He handed them rifles, "Meredith" he gave her a sniper rifle "And for you two" He told Caroline and me before giving us a black semi-automatic pistol.

I took mine and stepped back.

"I don't need one" Caroline told him staring at the gun he was handing her.

Alaric posed his sand eyes on her green ones, "It's not a petition, and is an order" She gritted her teeth and grabbed the gun.

"So here's the thing" He told us "Were going to walk as further as we can until the sun sets down, then where going to look for a hidden place to spend the night"

"How long would it take us to get to that air base?" Tyler asked with a hint of annoyance.

Alaric stepped closer in front of him, "That depends of how much time you're willing to spare acting like a little kid" Tyler didn't reply he just backed away.

"Now let's stop losing time and start walking" He ordered and we all obeyed. Now each one of us were carrying our own backpacks. Now no one could help me carry this heavy backpack anymore...

I kept walking trying to ignore the growing pain the stuffed pack inflicted on my bag by admiring the breathtaking -not to mention, enormous- mountains among us. If the Italian army wanted to search for foreign invaders they'll need to put a lot of airplanes on the air and a whole lot of patience to survey all around this -higher than four thousand feet rocky mountains to look for us.

We walked like this -all in silence- for the next nine hours only drinking less than a liter of water. The summer's warm wasn't helping at all even though Italy wasn't hot climate type of country. I've got to the point I had to use all my willpower to keep my legs moving, gladly for all of us the sun had started to set down.

"Ok guys, you can rest now" Alaric announced before he stopped walking. My knees gave up and I fell to the floor relieved -thought I wasn't the only one, all of my friends collapsed exhaustively next to me. "Really? You are all tired?" Alaric huffed, "We didn't even walk the whole twelve hours!"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Give us a break we're rookies at this"

"I'm not tired" Tyler said rising to his feet, "I was just having a little break, I can keep going"

"Come on Tyler, you barely can keep your eyes open!" Caroline told him.

He scowled at her, "That's not true I can keep walking all night long if I want to"

"Ok it's enough" Alaric broke in, "I bet you would faint before you even start walking again, now women start building your tent and men you'll sleep on the ground"

"Are you kidding me? The floor is solid mounts of rocks" Tyler complained.

"No I'm not _kidding _you, do what I order you or I'll sent you walking back all the way to the US"

"Come on guys" Meredith whispered to us and we all followed her to a corner formed by two of the mountains.

She tossed her backpack on the hard ground along with her weapon before pulling out a carp to build the tent. We tossed our stuff too and began to help her. After ten minutes our tent was finally done. I felt a cold breeze and hugged myself, the warmness of the sunny day was staring to fade so the night breeze could take place.

"Nice" Caroline said sarcastically staring at our narrow tent.

"Are you sure we're all going to fit there, Mere?" I asked worried.

She sighed in response, "We only brought one tent, we _have _to fit in there"

"It's ok, I can sleep out here with the guys" Elena offered. I could barely see their face expressions due to the nightfall.

"No I should sleep outside" Meredith said.

I frowned, "No, none of us is sleeping outside we'll find the way to sleep in there"

"Oh come stop being such babies, we all would end up sleeping on the ground, what's the big difference?" Katherine broke in.

"Hey! I'm not sleeping out-" Caroline was saying when someone else spoke.

"How much more hours will it take us to get to that air-base?" Matt asked and we all turned to look at him. He'd already place a sheet on the ground and laid on it.

"Maybe three or four" Alaric answered while settling his own sheets next to Matt.

"Hours? Really?" Tyler exclaimed relieved. "Pff we could have walked some hours more and got there sooner"

"Three or four _days_, Tyler" Alaric clarified.

The sudden happiness we all felt vanished instantly. Thought we were going to walk again tomorrow, and the next day and the next day of the next day...

"Soldiers, come on gather around me" Alaric signalized us to get closer. "I just want to congratulate you so far by your progress but also I want to aware you to always be alert" He stared at each one of us, "you'll never know when the enemy is going to attack we can get caught in any moment maybe tonight maybe tomorrow or even right now" he said glancing around and we all did the same. "listen to me carefully" he draw our attention back, "if someone -I'm not assuring it's going to happen I just want to let you all know that if someone of us is in danger and by danger I mean _dying_; you should kill all of those who means trouble to you without blinking, no second thoughts no second chances no anything, ok?" We all nodded automatically. "One more thing you have to know is this mission is important, we cannot take risks so if one of you has the chance of accomplishing it -even though the rest is either hurt or _dead-_ you take it! It's better if you die completing your task than dying while you're saving a partner"

I frowned, _how was that better?_

"What you are saying is: complete the mission and let your friend DIE?" Matt asked perplex.

"In short words yes" He shrugged, "What if you decided to help your friend only to die helplessly on your arms? Would you rather let him/her die knowing its death wasn't worth it? That because you saved him or her, the mission wasn't completed? The most important and useful way of helping another soldier is by making their death worthy"

_Well he did have a point there..._

"So let's hope none of us comes to that" Elena added.

"Let's hope none of us is stupid enough to get killed" Katherine said before pulling a sheet out of her backpack and tossed it on the ground next to Matt's. "Now if you all excuse me" She laid down "You girls can keep the stupid tent, I'll sleep out here"

"Ok guys, go to sleep tomorrow will be a long day" Alaric smiled at the rest of us. Meredith went to kissed him quickly before returning to us.

We started walking to our tent, I glanced back and noticed Matt had already fall to sleep. I smiled to myself when I saw the gun of each one of my friends lying close to them. _Always prepared._

"Goodnight everyone" I muttered and heard them reply back before entering the tent behind my friends.

_Tomorrow indeed is going to be a long day. _

A voice inside my head told me. I sighed and lay next to Meredith. I hold in my hands the necklace's charm Matt gave me yesterday and smiled to myself.

I closed my eyes and began to float among memories of him on my head until I felt into complete unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hey again! Damon is finally appearing on next chapter! Wait for it next Sunday :)**  
**Now you can leave me a lovely review, any doubt any suggestion any complaint just click the button below.**


	3. TAD 03

**Thanks so much to all who reviewed, favorite and followed me and this story! :)  
Believe me I tried to update faster and I really intended to submit it yesterday, but I got really sick an just couldn't stand been near the computer. But here you go!  
**

* * *

**..:DEADLY BLACK EYES:..**

July 25, 1965. Italy.

One noise.

One specific noise I was very familiar with resonated through my still asleep conscious.

The noise came again but this time a little louder and _closer_.

I tried my best to bring me out of unconsciousness but I was too tired. I decided to wait for a couple of seconds until I could think straighter and identify the particularly familiar noise.

_Shot. _My brain provided me.

Someone was shooting.

"Bonnie! Please" I heard someone shouting but it sounded very far away.

"Wake up! We don't have much time!"

Now I could hear the voice closer, I sat up abruptly gasping and blinking quickly.

Matt was kneeling next to me inside of the narrow tent.

"Finally! Come on grab your things!" He was talking fast and desperately.

I looked around us and found my friends' sheets empty. "Where is everyone?" I asked concerned about my friends' sudden disappearance.

"Listen to me, Bonnie" He grabbed my face on both of his hands, "_they _found out and _they're _out there, we've to get out of here before they catch us and then kill us!" He was on the edge of losing his temper and he got reasons for that, _really bad _reasons to act like this. I nodded and grabbed my backpack before following him outside.

He glanced twice around us before nodding at me to follow him.

The sun had already emerge and shined brightly on the horizon.

I didn't notice Matt had his gun out until he suddenly started shooting.

I let out a yelp and he swore under his breath. "Get down, now!" He yelled at me and we hid behind a big rock. More shots came to our direction and Matt began to reload his gun.

I began to breathe heavily; this was really happening I was actually in the middle of a war.

"Bonnie! Bonnie look at me!" He shouted and I did what he said and looked into his blue eyes, "Take out your gun and cover me"

My eyes grew big and it took me an entire minute to react and took out the pistol from my bag.

I always swore that if I ever come to be in an actual war I was going to be prepared and acting professionally, but right now just holding the gun made me tremble. I wasn't prepare for this, I've never been.

Matt took a peek over the rock and a bullet came up closely to him. "Rat bastards!" He said and backed away rapidly. "Ok listen, do you see that rock over there" He pointed to another giant rock across from us. "I'm going to run there and if that bastard shoots me, you kill him"

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I wanted to tell him I wasn't ready.

"Ok here I go!"

_No wait!_

He ran before I could stop him and several shots almost caught him and I stood there helplessly watching how he made it to the other side unharmed.

He glanced at me with both eyebrows raised.

He then leaned a little to spot his target and then shoot three times.

"Let's go, its all clear!" He nodded at me to follow him. But I couldn't move I was still in shock and processing what was happening. "For God's sake, Bonnie" He said frustrated and came to grab my arm and drag me with him.

I saw the man lying on the ground numbly with his gun next to him; he was young and seemed handsome. I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly.

"Bon please I need you to be strong, we've been prepared for this for four years! I need your help to find the others"

"Wh-where are they?" I finally got to say something.

"I don't know, I lost track of them when I came to look for you" He sighed "we heard noises and grabbed our guns, Alaric ordered Caroline to stay here with you but... Anyway I came back for you" He glanced around us looking for potential threats, "We are not safe here we need to find the others, right know we are easy prey for the Italians"

I took a deep breath, "Ok let's go"

He nodded and started leading the way with his gun over his shoulder prepared to shoot. I took out mine and retire the lock.

I felt a drop of sweat running down my neck, today was a little hotter than it was yesterday. I ran a hand to brush the sweat off and I found out how tangled my hair was I couldn't imagine how it must look like.

We kept walking like this -with our knees bended a little- for the next minutes until Matt suddenly stopped and pushed me hard to one of the Mountains rock with his arm. I was about to say something when he placed a hand on my mouth and signalized me with his fingers there was someone around the other side of the mountain we were both pressed against.

He leaned at little to the edge and backed away quickly.

"There's only two men" I read his lips, "I'll take care of them, you stay here and don't make a sound until I come for you"

I nodded but wasn't too convinced of his plan. I watched him round the corner of the mountain and disappear. I pressed the back of my head against the solid rock and closed my eyes praying nothing bad happens to him.

I heard one shot and waited for the second one to open my eyes. I sighed relieved when I heard the other one right after the first one and I opened my eyes to wait for Matt to come for me as he told me.

Another round of unexpected shots resonated across the air and I heard someone groan in pain. Panic invaded me quickly.

_Matt told me there were only two men! Who shoot the other shots? Was there another man involved? _

I couldn't wait any longer so I rounded the corner and ran towards Matt just did before.

I stopped dead on my tracks when I saw an injured and _unarmed_ Matt kneeling on the floor next to two numb bodies lying on the ground.

"Matt!" I gasped and was about to run to him when he suddenly shouted at me "Don't Bonnie! Go away! Run!"

I frowned and then was when I noticed we weren't alone.

I found the responsible man of the unexpected shots standing just a few feet from us.

He stood there a couple of years older than us wearing an all camouflage army uniform with black boots. His leathery-gloved hands were pointing a gun in Matt's direction.

When I saw _he_ haven't notice my appearance I grabbed firmly onto my gun and pointed it at him.

"Drop the gun!" I yelled at him panicked.

In that moment our eyes met and I felt as if the world has stopped moving for a second. His midnight black eyes glowed when he saw me and then his mouth turned into a devilish smirk before pulling the trigger of his weapon.

"NO!" I shouted but my voice was faded with the loud noise his bullet did when it shot out off his gun into Matt's direction. I saw his eyes blinking twice before falling to the ground.

Fear and hatred combined inside me when I looked back at the murderer and saw him smiling widely.

I hold my arm up and before he even got a chance to react I shot him on his thigh. He groaned and fell on his knees dropping his gun in the process. I got closer to him and punched him with all my strength on his pale white face to knock him down, he made an attempt of grabbing his gun and I took it before he did. I kicked him on the ribs one time after another when suddenly I heard a loud gasp and turned back to find Matt pressing his chest with one hand to stop the hemorrhage. "Matt" I breathed out before hurrying to kneel down next to him taking my backpack off and my jacket in process.

"Oh my god! Let me see!" I moved his hand a little and all I saw was a lot of blood dripping from his chest. "Oh Matt! What can I do to help you?" Tears started to cloud my vision.

His blue eyes focused on mine and he tried to talk, I couldn't hear him clearly so I tried to lift him until his head was resting on my shoulder.

"Yo-you have to-to go" He mumbled under his breath, "they're co-coming"

"No Matt! I'm not leaving you" Tears were now running down my face. He made a huge effort to place a hand on my face and took a deep breath to say his next words.

"There is no-nothing you can d-o for me, Bon I'm dying" A sob escaped my lips and I couldn't stop crying "if you wa-want to do one la-st thing for-for-me... Com-plete the mi-mission, ma-make my death worthy" A tear ran down his cheeks.

I nodded and ran a hand through his blonde hair, "I'll do it" I shot him a weak smile and he smiled back. "I love you, Bonnie" Those were his lasts words. I saw life leaving him, his hand dropping numbly from my face, his blue eyes turning opaque and his chest becoming stiff. I bit my lower lip roughly to suffocate a scream.

"Charming"

I turned my head abruptly in the direction the killer was laying. I watched him chuckle and then regret it when he suddenly started coughing. "Teenage drama manages to amuse me" he said with a hint of his Italian accent while he regained himself and tried to sit up.

Quickly, I stood up and pointed his own gun at him. "Don't you dare move"

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "You know, for a _tiny_ girl you _do_ have strength" He added completely ignoring my order while he massaged his jaw.

"I told you not to move or I'll _kill_ you" I got some steps closer to where he was lying.

"If you really wanted to kill me you should've done it by now, don't you think?" he raised to a sitting position.

I reloaded the gun and point it to his black-haired head "What makes you think I want you alive?" I barked at him.

"Then do it! Kill me!" He replied, _"I dare_ _you"_

I frowned at him and brushed the rest of the remaining tears off my cheeks furiously. This guy really managed to get under my skin. The rage I felt towards him helped me get brave enough to knock him again with his gun.

He groaned and then laughed. "You aren't brave enough to kill me"

I groaned too and was about to hit him again when I suddenly heard freakingly near voices. Unfamiliar _Italian_ voices.

"Oh-oh they're coming for you, redhead" He chanted, "You better run"

I started to panic. _Think_ _Bonnie,_ _think!_

"You!" I kicked him on his injured leg and he glared at me. "Do you have a vehicle?"

"Seriously? You think I'm going to help _you"_

"Well you should because if you don't I'm going to kill you"

"Then go ahead kill me before my friends comes and kill _you_"

I growled and took a set of handcuffs from my backpack -I knew they'll come in handy- and before handcuffing him I shoved my backpack over his.

"What are you doing? What do you think I am? Your carriage horse?!" He exclaimed, "Get these things off me!" he tried getting free from the handcuffs.

"Come on, get up!" I grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him to his feet. "Now start walking!"

"You're just losing your time; I'm not going to help you!" His eyes grew big and threatening as he beamed over me, he was about two heads taller than me but I tried not to look intimidated.

"Listen to me carefully..." I spotted his army tag around his neck and ripped it off.

"Hey!" He shouted angrily.

"Hear me out you... Damon Salvatore" I read his plaque out loud, "If you don't guide me to a vehicle or a radio soon -and I know you have one because you all do! I'll track every one of those you've ever met or even just talked to and I'll kill them! Without blinking, no second thoughts, no second chances no anything!" I repeated Alaric's words -even if I really didn't mean much of what I said he buy it.

He stared down at me, now no trace of amusement was shown on his features.

"Ok I'll do it, it might be fun"

* * *

So finally sexy Damon appeared! Next chapter will be full of this too.  
You know where and when to find next chapter! Now you can leave a charming review :)  
See you next Sunday!


	4. TAD 04

**Ok you should be mad at me, because I am. I'm so sorry I updated this late, but believe me SCHOOL IS HARD! But thankfully someone invented spring break and I'm finally FREE! But still they are ugly teachers that leave you a lot of homework to do :c ANYWAY, thanks to much to those who have reviewed, you guys really make my day and inspire me to keep writting.  
I forgot to mention this on the previous chapter, this is actually the second time I kill Matt on a story, it's not like I hate him but... There is no way Batt/Monnie to ever exist in this world, sorry.  
One more thing, I was't really sure about if I should or should not write a Damon's POV because since this was The Army DIARIES from Bonnie it'll change the whole thing for me, so I decided to make a general POV so you could know how the other group is doing along with the on coming pairings of which I'm so excited to write about.  
Enough for now! ENJOY!**

* * *

**..:JUST ANOTHER DAY:..**

Still July 25, 1965. Italy.

**General POV**

"There isn't by any chance you could have just left her like that!" Alaric was shouting -more like growling to Caroline while the others just stood there staring at every other way but at those two.

"You have no forgiveness for what you have done! You have broken your partnership code and if something happens to one of them and by that I mean if one of them _dies, _it will be on you"

Caroline just kept in silence but with her eyes fixated on Alaric while he lectured her.

"What? Aren't you going to defend yourself?" He retorted her.

"Come on, Ric" Tyler dared to talk "Don't be too rush on her"

Alaric's rage leveled up, "Do you believe I'm being rush on her?" he got closer to Tyler, "We are talking about Bonnie and Matt's lives! Or aren't you aware of the risks they could have going or been thru by now? Don't you give a damn if they are alive or death?"

"I didn't mean that!" Tyler started yelling back when Meredith decided to intervene before things began to get worse.

"Ok it's enough! We can't keep arguing about that anymore, yes Caroline took a decision and yes it might've been a bad one" She walked in between them. "But not only our partners are out there somewhere lost and maybe hurt, they are like our family and the best thing we can do for them is to stop wasting time blaming someone and search for them"

"I'm with Meredith on this" Elena said "We have to find them before the Italians do"

"I agree, we have to kick their asses before they kick our friend's" Katherine added.

"I'm ready to go whenever you order" Tyler stepped forward full of enthusiasm.

"Even though I had reasons for what I did, I assume the responsibility and I owe my friends to at least search for them" Caroline finally spoke.

They all stared at Alaric waiting for his response.

He blinked twice before nodding, "All right, let's go"

[...]

* * *

"Ok I'll do it, it might be fun" He shrugged getting back to his arrogant attitude.

I rolled my eyes at him "What are you waiting for? Start walking!" I said when I couldn't keep his stare contest.

He turned his back on me and started walking.

I took a deep breath. _I hope you know what you're doing, Bonnie. _I thought to myself.

"Walk faster!" I urged the Italian guy while I constantly took glances over my shoulder.

He suddenly stopped walking and turned to face me. I gasped and stopped just in time before stumbling onto him.

"I have an injured leg, how do you suggest I _walk faster_!" He yelled at my face.

I backed away a little frighten but quickly got back to my brave self. "I'll make you walk faster with or without a leg if you keep stopping like this and keep wasting time!" I scowled at him "Now keep walking"

He exhaled frustrated and began to walk.

"Patetico e fastidioso americano" He murmured something on Italian but I managed to ignore him.

We walked like this -close to the mountains foot for around twenty minutes. The summer's warm started to build sweaty drops on my forehead and neck; no shadow could cover us from the sun's heat.

My mind keep going back to what just happened to Matt even if all I wanted was not to think of that _not yet_, I couldn't' just forget about it. I wasn't ready to let him go... I tried to distract myself and I looked over the Italian who was leading the way and noticed he was limping and sweating too.

"How much far is the vehicle?" I asked him and stopped to catch my breath. I took a glance around us and all I could see were mountains and more mountains.

He stopped too and rested his back on one of the Rocky Mountains. He looked over to his bleeding thigh and grimaced.

"Didn't you hear me? I asked you a question!"

"Yeah I heard you!" He yelled back pushing himself away from the mountain. "You know, you've managed to surprise me" he suddenly changed his tone and I frowned at him. "You really have changed my opinion towards Americans"

I slowly began to back away from him, "you're dumber than I thought you all were!" He yelled at me again and caused me to fell on my back.

He bended over me before continuing.

"You really thought I was leading you to a _vehicle or whatsoever_? Didn't they teach you at the military that you should rather die protecting your nation than to give up? That you should never trust the enemy?" He shot me a death glare before turning away "I don't get why they keep sending women to this kind of stuff!"

"Are you saying all this time we've walked... Wait! Where did to take me?" I stood up and walked towards him with my gun at hand.

He turned to face me with burning and deadly eyes, "I just kept walking to dried myself up and die" He then backed away and allowed himself to reclined on the mountain and fell to a sitting position with both backpacks behind him.

"What are you doing? Get up!"

"What part of 'I'm not helping you' you didn't understand? The 'I'm _not_' or the 'helping _you_' part" He replied sarcastically.

I took one rapid glance around me before looking back at him. _You're losing control of the situation, Bonnie!_

For a moment, I hoped Meredith was here, she would have known what to do...

"I still don't get why -if this was a 'top secret' mission, why do they send an all American guy? What was his name? Mutt?"

I stared at him unbelievably. _Was he being serious?!_

"How dare you?" I replied on a low tone. "How can you be so heartless?"

"That brings me back to my previous point, why is the US army sending kids to this type of missions? You can't-you are _forbidden _to have a heart on the field; you can't let your emotions get in _between"_ He kept his cold eyes fixated on mine all the time he spoke, "you rather leave your heart on the field dying or you leave it at home"

A tear ran down my cheek and I brushed it away instantly. I turned my back on him, I couldn't stand watching him anymore -not if I wanted to kill him right away.

I couldn't help the fact that all he said was right. Matt's death was my fault... If he hadn't came back for me... He might still be alive...

I felt to my knees and rested the back of my head on one of the rough mountains rock.

If it hasn't been for me being weak, Matt would've never asked me out and probably would have dated Elena or even Katherine.

I wasn't any innocent than the Italian guy was. I was the one who got Matt killed, he just made me realized that.

"You're right" I whispered and didn't care if _he _was listening to me or not, "I'm weak and I'm human, I allowed my emotions to get in between" When he didn't answer I realized I did care if he was listening when the thought of him dying came to my head. It's not like I cared for his life... But unfortunately, he was my only way to get back to my friends.

I turned to my side and find him _alive _and staring at the distance. By now the sun had started to move away and the shadows the mountains provided us were nourishing.

I followed his stance but did not see anything but mountains. I looked back at him; now that I could see him better I became aware of his chiseled features, his long and dark lashes, his perfectly defined jaw... The guy wasn't ugly, _at all_.

"I'm always right" He finally said looking back at me. I looked away quickly, but not enough for him to not catch me staring.

I rolled my eyes at his statement, _always the arrogant one._

"You haven't told me" he began to say, "What are _you_ doing here? What are you suppose to accomplish here?" His voice was low and he seemed just to be here in body but not completely in mind.

"Do you really believe I'm giving up my mission information to you?"

"Well I want to know the reason why _I am _dying, at least I need to know from _what _I saved my dear Italy" He really started to look paler and disoriented.

I turned my position so I could fully face him "You're not going to die... I mean it's just a little injury" We both looked at his leg at the same time and then he shot me a 'are you kidding me?' look. All I could see was a massive blood stain and more blood dripping from it.

"You shoot me and then you forced me to carry your heavy backpack while I walked under this suffocating heat!" I could assure he was trying to yell at me but he hadn't strength enough.

"Ok it is not a little injury and you can't die, I need you to guide me!"

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Guide you? Guide you where!"

"Uh... Well um" I wasn't quite sure if I should spill out everything to him right now.

"If you want _me _to guide _you, _I have to know everything... And surely I need a first aid kit before I dry myself out of blood" He said with a persuasive tone his accent becoming clearly audible.

I stared at him cautiously before standing up and got closer to where he was sitting. I took a glance at my backpack he carried next to his own and then looked back at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you -I mean I _can't _hurt you, remember? I'm handcuffed" He waved the handcuffs of his wrists in front of me.

Carefully not to touch him, I managed to get out a small case where I kept the aid kit. I placed it on the ground and kneel next to it before open it.

I stared at the utensils inside the brown box trying to figure out what to do next.

"You know, I could make things easier for you if you take off this things from my wrists"

"So I can risk you pull out an arm and turn it against me? No thanks"

I grabbed the scalpel on one hand and a bunch of cotton pads on the other before moving onto his leg. I stared down at the bloody mess taking part on his ripped camouflage pants.

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this for _him. _I took a deep breath and was about to cut through his flesh when I suddenly felt insecure. _What if I messed up and cut something else?_

"Oh come on! Give me that" He grabbed the scalpel from my hand and I flinched when his skin brushed mine.

Immediately he began cutting out some of his pants material.

I sat there watching how he precisely and firmly used the sharp knife to cut his skin and sunk it deep into it. He groaned a little bit before saying triumphantly "Here it is! Now I just need..." He searched for a surgical clamp on the box and then sunk it on his flesh to extract the bullet.

I couldn't even mutter a word; I was overwhelmed with how he managed to pull a bullet out of his thigh with his hands handcuffed. He didn't even flinch or hesitate; he was all precise and firm. This only taught me how less prepared I was to be in the army.

"And finally..." He rolled up his thigh with a tight bandage.

"I don't understand" I blurted out.

He lifted his head to look at me and frowned, "What?"

"Minutes ago you were firmly stating you were going to die protecting your sacred _Italy"_ I tried my best repeating his words. "What made you change your mind?"

He shrugged, "I'm just not finishing living, I'm not ready to die, yet" He got up just as if nothing have ever happened to him.

I just kept there kneeling, confuse and yet again overwhelmed.

"What are you doing? Get up!" He did a terrible intent of mimicking me.

I looked up at him and grimaced. The sun was still shinning right behind him and I couldn't see his face clearly but I could assure he was smiling widely.

I grabbed all the utensils at once and tossed them on the box before storing it on my bag. I took a deep breath before standing up.

_Just another common day passed, on my all common life._

* * *

I believe this guys are already acting like a married couple!  
What do you think about Damon's sudden mind change to help Bonnie? Do you believe there is a hidden something about his descicion?  
On the next chapter I'll write some stories about Damon's life and maybe even Bonnie will tell him what the mission is about. Now as I believe you read at the top of this chapter; I'm on spring break and to make it up for all of you I'll post a new chapter before Sunday's.  
Now please leave me a lovely review :)


	5. TAD 05

**A little late but finally done! Thanks so far, for all of you who favorite, followed, added this story and me and also thanks for all your reviews! Believe it or not all of them helps me A LOT.  
Now enjoy!**

* * *

**..:CAUGHT:..**

Still, again July 25 around afternoon, 1965. Italy.

**General POV**

Everyone stood there speechless while Alaric was yelling nonsense things at the air.

Elena and Meredith hurried to where the body was lying and tried to do something although they all knew it was too late.

"It can't be possible, this can't be happening no! Not to Matt!" Caroline started raising her voice and Katherine went to comfort her.

"I knew this was going to happen the moment I leave you to watch for Bonnie!" Alaric came rushing towards Caroline when Tyler caught him in time before he'd done something dreadful. "Alaric, come on you're not thinking straight!"

Alaric brushed off his hand and backed away to try to calm himself.

"What are we going to do now, Ric?" Elena asked with tears on her eyes while holding Matt's cold hand on hers.

He didn't answer anything; he just got closer enough to rip off Matt's army tag and turned on his heels without giving him a second glance.

They all stared at each other before doing anything.

"What are you all waiting for? Get moving!" Alaric exclaimed to all of them.

"That's all? We are just living his body here?" Tyler asked perplex.

"Why-why do you always ask stupid and nonsense questions? Are you suggesting we carry his body to everywhere we go? Or do you want to have breakfast with him under the bright and sunny day?" Alaric was beginning to lose it and they all became aware of how bad all of this was affecting him.

"Alaric" Meredith got up and walked towards him, "This is very hard to all of us too, this is our first mission and I know this is the first time they assign you a group of soldiers for you to take care" She made a pause to look at the rest of the group "and even though we were aware of the risk this whole mission included, we weren't prepared to lose a dear friend and even more we don't have to lose another one"

Alaric stared at her for a long second before turning away and nod, "You're right, I- it's just that... I've never thought this was going to be so hard" He pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers and Meredith posed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he took her hand on his and smiled at her, "I have to apologize to you Caroline, I had no right to blame this on you, this was all my fault I shouldn't have left Bonnie in the first place"

"No you were right I shouldn't have been so selfish and left Bonnie alone to her luck" Caroline replied with her green eyes still wet.

"Let's just stop blaming ourselves and begin searching for Bonnie" Katherine added. They all turned to her and nodded.

"It's getting a little dark but I think we should keep moving" Elena added when she joined them. Her lapis lazuli eyes were still wet and her voice was low.

Alaric looked up at the sky. The moon was starting to settle and the cold breeze could have been felt.

"Let's go, we'll let the moon show us the way"

[...]

I folded my arms tightly around my chest when I started to feel the cold breeze of the nightfall. I shouldn't have taken my jacket off... But Matt needed it...

I felt as if we have walked for an eternity; my knees where week and my feet sore, not to mention I was craving for food and some sleep.

"Ok, I can't do it" I breathed out and stopped walking "I'm too tired I need to rest" I rested my forehead on a gigantic rock while I regained my breath.

"Really? That's all you can handle?" The Italian guy-_Damon_, my mind provided me; stopped too to raise his eyebrows at me defiantly.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Don't tell you aren't tired?"

He shrugged, "Nah, not really"

"Well, I am" I muttered and allowed myself to finally sit down. I closed my eyes a little bit but then opened instantly when I remembered with who I was. "Aren't you at least hungry?"

"Well if you insist" He got closer and sat down a few feet away from me. "What's for dinner, love?" He smirked and I shot him a death glare "Don't call me like that"

"Well then, how should I call you? I don't even know your name" Even though night had settled, the moon was shining brightly and I could see him perfectly.

"I'm not going to tell you my name!" I told him while I took some dehydrated food from my bag.

"Why not? You already know mine, or maybe you want me to rip off your tag so we could be even?"

I grimaced, "its Bonnie" I answered on a low tone.

"Sorry, what?"

"It's Bonnie! My name is Bonnie!" I yelled at him frustrated which only made his smile bigger.

"It's not a pleasure to meet you, Bonnie" He replied without erasing the smile off his unbearably perfect face, "I'm Damon Salvatore, not like you didn't know that"

"Ha-ha yes, you're hilarious now eat" I threw him his food and he gracefully caught it, even though he still had the handcuffs on.

"Thank you, Redhead"

I frowned at him unbelievingly.

"What?" He asked with innocence when I kept staring at him.

"You've just call me Redhead?"

"Yeah, so...?"

"But you've just asked my name! Why did you ask my name in the first place if you're just going to call me whatever you want?"

"Um, yeah I don't think _Bonnie_ suits you" He shrugged and he then took a bite of his food, "You strike me more like a kitten or some sort of a little bird"

I blinked once and then just decided to ignore him; I wasn't on the mood of fighting with him.

He ended his meal before I did and then he got comfortable resting the back of his head on the rock.

I did the same and was debating whether sleeping was a good idea or not to do when he was still a threat.

He interrupted my thoughts when he suddenly spoke. "You know, I can't figure out why a girl like _you_ would've join the army, do you have a mortal or mental disease or something?" He turned his head to me.

I exhaled frustrated but did not turned to look at him, "it's none of your business"

"Ok I'll guess" He replied and I rolled my eyes _this guy was driving me crazy._ "Whether you had a shit of a life or your parents died"

I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my lips; I hugged myself tightly and bit my lower lip to prevent a second sob from escaping.

"It looks like I struck a quarter" He murmured.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?" I barked at him.

He first frowned and then glared at me "Oh! I'm so sorry; did you expect me to be nicer to you? Do you want me to make you a cup of tea while I let you cry over my shoulder?" He said sarcastically and just caused me to hate him even more.

"Just leave me alone" I muttered before turning my back on him. I couldn't stand watching him any longer, or maybe I couldn't stand the fact he always made me realize how much my life sucked.

I brushed off that last thought, and just tried to relax. I needed some sleep... But what if he... No he can't escape... I just-It'll be a quick snap... A quick... Sleep...

[...]

_"I bet I can beat you on a run to that hill" He pointed a finger to a brown and tall hill some yards ahead from us._

_The air was blowing his golden hair and the sun was hitting him on his face making his blue eyes brighter._

_"I bet you can't" I replied and quickly kiss him on the cheek before I began running._

_I heard him laugh and then start running after me. In that moment I couldn't help but smile and laugh too, it's been so long since I've felt this happy._

_"You're so slow, Matty" I shouted at him and turned over my shoulder to mock him._

_"Matt?" I stopped running when I couldn't see him anywhere. "Matt where are you?" I began to panic._

_"Ah!" I yelped when Matt suddenly laced his arms around me and kissed me._

_"That wasn't funny! You scared me" I backed away from him and punched him on his chest._

_He laughed, "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you" He smiled down at me before crushing his lips on mine._

_"Wait, how did you call me?" I once again backed away from him feeling uneasy._

_"What's wrong, love? Don't you love me anymore?" Matt's smile had turned into a devilish smirk, but Matt's face was no longer his face; his hair had turned darker, his blue eyes turned black and deadly._

_"Damon!" I thought aloud and tried to get free from his grip, "Let me go! Get off me!"_

_"Easy, Birdie you'll might hurt yourself" He wasn't losing his grip and I just kept getting dizzy and frighten._

_"What did you do to Matt?"_

_"Um, well let's say he is on hell burning along with your father and mother for the terrible things they'd done"_

"What? No! No no!" I woke up abruptly with my heart just about to jump out of my chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I heard Damon groan.

I tried to calm my breathing and told myself several times it had been only a nightmare, a really terrible one.

"Are you crying?" He'd change his tone of voice.

I frowned and swiped a finger under my right eye and confirm I was indeed crying.

I wiped the tears off furiously before finally looking at him.

I had to cover my eyes with my hand to look at him; the sun had already begun to emerge. He was sitting on the same spot he was on last night and had concern written all over his features.

"What? Haven't you seen a woman crying before?" I told him bitterly.

His expression then turned blank, "I haven't seen a _girl _crying before"

"I'm not a- Ugh! Just stop talking!" I got up shaking the dirt off my clothes. That nightmare had put me on a horrible mood.

"You know, I had a nightmare too" He began saying while he stood up, "I dreamt about _you_"

I contained myself from replying to him, all he wanted was to piss me off and I didn't want to give him that privilege. I stared up at the clear blue sky and exhaled deeply. The sun's warm was nourishing me and the breeze humidity's assured me this was going to be another hot day, another exhausting long day.

"Hey, Redhead" I closed my eyes and then open them again to turned to him, "What?"

"Are you just going to stand there all day or you're going to start spilling out details?"

"The only thing you _need_ to know is that you've got to take me to that _Aviano Air Base_" I muttered.

"Hum, well I could take you" He stared at the sky before looking back at me. "But the thing is I want to know more"

"Ok listen, here's the thing" The sun was shining brighter and I had to cover my eyes once again to look at him clearly, "I'm running out of time your friends are probably closer enough to capture me and I don't know where my friend are, so I can't just waste time explaining every little detail to you"

"Ok I get that" He took a step closer to me and I instinctively took one backwards. "If _you _want _my _help it has to be on _my_ terms, and besides you can talk while we walk to the air base then I probably won't get bored"

"You know? I should just kill you right now and save myself all of this" I grabbed my gun that was hanging crossed around my shoulder.

"Yeah, you can do that" He took another step but this time I decided not to feel intimidated by him, "But I wonder... How would you make it through to the air base if you don't even know the way? And let me tell you it is a looong way ahead from this point"

These were the kind of situations when I hated my short height. "I know it's far, but-"

"Oh and I forgot to mention" He interrupted me, "You should already know my _friends _are all over the place and there is a big chance they have found and caught your friends by now" His voice turned low and his black eyes kind of threatening. "Maybe they are already _dead_... And unfortunately for me, I'm your only way out"

"Unfortunately for YOU?" I yelled at him and I almost let out a smile when he jumped at little to my reaction, "You don't even have a clue of how hard this is already for me! Nevertheless having to deal with YOU when my friends are out there looking for me, Agh!" I walked away from him frustrated and about to burst out in tears of anger.

"God you're such a girl!" He complained, "Ok I won't ask every little detail, but you're going to have to figure out a way to keep me entertain the entire journey"

I stared at him for a long second before turning my gaze away and sighed. I wasn't sure how to take what he just told me… He was kind of stating he was going to help me but… As I thought before when he suddenly changed his mind from his stubborn set of mind of "_better dying than to risk my dear Italy_" and decided to help me just for _fun_. Somehow I was pretty sure there was a trick behind; I mean there is always a trick.  
But for now, I had to work with everything I had at hand, and that was trusting in Damon's 'just for fun' help.

"Ok, where do we head now?"

[...]

**General POV**

The group was tired, hungry and desperate. They've walked all night without drinking much of a drop of water. Since Bonnie was the one carrying all of those supplies, they couldn't end with their last resources of water.

"Maybe we went the wrong direction" Elena breathed out. They'd seen mountains after more mountains and no trace from Bonnie or the Italians.

"We couldn't have gone the wrong way, if Bonnie was captured they probably would have taken her to their closest base" Katherine told her sister and Caroline added, "Yeah, the one we're heading to"

"But what if she wasn't captured? What if she found a way to escape?" She replied back with her blue eyes full of hope.

"Then if we're lucky, we are going to cross paths with her if she's thinking about accomplishing the mission by herself or if she's just looking for us" Meredith answered to Elena.

"Accomplishing the mission by herself?" Tyler exclaimed, "That's totally death sentence"

Alaric then stopped and turned on his heels to approach Tyler.

"Never underestimate a soldier's judge, and not less the one of a hurt and vengeful friend"

They all stood quietly and waited for Alaric to start walking before they did.

"Shh-Shh!" Tyler suddenly stopped walking "Did you hear that?" He whispered and everyone went still.

Footsteps. Stealthy footsteps could be heard in the distance.

Alaric nodded at the group to follow him with their arms prepared and pointed.

"Te lo dico io" A male voice suddenly close to them was saying, "ho sentito qualcosa che viene da laggiù"

The group stared at each other for a long second before they finally initiated fire to the approaching threat. As soon as the enemies were attacked they split into different directions while Alaric and everyone else hid behind the walls the mountains provided them.

This had taken the group by surprise and even more since they didn't expect the Italian army to send only three men only that these three men were difficult to take down.

Alaric looked over to Tyler who was hiding on the opposite mountain and signalize him to cover him while he was intending to kill the Italians. Tyler nodded and Alaric rushed forward shooting a couple of shots per second. Tyler began shooting too and managed to kept one blonde Italian away and was about to shoot him when he ran out of bullets.

"Damn it!" He backed away quickly, "Ric! I'm out of munitions!" He informed out loud and hoped he'd made it to a safe place because the bullets from the attackers kept coming to their direction.

"I'm out of bullets too!" Elena yelped.

"Me too" Meredith who was next to Elena said.

"Same here" Katherine groaned and tossed her gun away.

"Are you sure we don't have any munitions left?" Tyler started to get desperate.

"No, Bonnie had the rest on her backpack" Meredith told him.

"Hey, where's Caroline?" Katherine suddenly asked and everyone turned around searching for her. Then they all noticed the shooting had stopped.

"Let go off me!" They heard Caroline yell behind them.

"Easy love, you're just going to hurt yourself" The blonde guy had captured her and had a grip on her neck while he was pointing a gun at her head.

Tyler dropped his gun and was about to run towards him when he spoke again, "One more step and she's gone" They noticed he wasn't Italian at all, he had British accent and a devilish smirk on his face.

"Where did the rest of your coven go?" Tyler asked the fake Italian.

"We're right here" Someone else appeared behind Tyler and they turned to face them.

"Alaric!" Meredith yelled when they found out he'd been captured too.

"Let them go!" Katherine stepped forward but wasn't too sure where to look, to the one holding back her best friend or the one grasping her leader's throat.

"Now please be quiet" The one with green eyes who wasn't holding anybody talked again. "We're very aware of your lack of munitions, why don't you all save us ours and tell us where you keep our partner" This one did have an Italian accent.

"What are you talking about? We don't have your _partner_" Meredith replied to him.

"Yeah, you're the ones who killed one of ours and captured a friend of us!" Tyler barked at them.

"We haven't killed any of you, but if you're just not going to cooperate I'm going to have to put a bullet through your throat" The one holding Alaric said.

"All right, I'm getting bored of this" The British one said and loaded his gun.

"No! No please don't kill me" Caroline began to cry.

"Ok ok! Just stop!" Alaric spoke and they all turned to him, "I'm going to tell you anything you want, but just leave them out of this.

"Alaric but-" Meredith frowned and Alaric interrupted her. "I'll tell you where your friend is; just for God's sake don't hurt anybody"

* * *

Hey again! You probbably already figured who these three sexy guys are, right?  
I had planned to write in this chapter more about Damon's life story, but the chapter was already too long for me so I will add it on the next one.  
Now please, do leave me a review :)


	6. TAD 06

**Here you have, a short full of BAMON chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**..:TRUTH OR SHOOT:..**

July 26 around midday, 1965. Italy.

"Remember what I said about getting bored?"

"Are you kidding me? It hasn't even passed a minute since we started walking!" I frowned at him.

"I get bored fast" He shrugged. "Hey I've got an idea" He suddenly stopped walking and planted himself in front of me.

"What are you doing? Keep walking!" I ordered him. He rolled his dark eyes at me but started walking _backwards_.

"Let's play a game-"

"What are you, five? Stop walking like that"

"Hey! I was talking! And I will walk like whatever I want" His expression turned upset.

"Ok, but if you fall take it for sure, I'm not picking you up"

"I'm not going to fall, I'm not a five year old" His expression didn't change a bit.

"Yeah, so what was the game thing about?" I said when to my surprise I found I couldn't stand him staring at me like that.

His expression finally turned to his previous amused one. "Ok here's the thing" He kept moving his handcuffed-hands while talked, "Both of us gets to ask a question per turn"

"For god's sakes, didn't you understand I'm not telling you every little detail?"

"Damn it! I haven't finishing talking! Don't you have manners?"

"Oh please continue" I said ironically.

"If you don't want to answer a question then nobody would, so if you want to protect your little mission don't ask anything you might regret"

"I don't get it... What if I-"

"Ok let me put it this way" He stopped walking. "You ask me a question and if I decided to answer it you will answer the exact same question but if I decided not to answer then you won't have to answer it either"

I knitted my eyebrows frustrated; "You know I could have just kill you, things would've been easier" I rounded him and kept walking.

"Well you haven't killed me, but if you continue with this bitterly attitude you'll kill me of boredom" He began walking next to me.

"Where do you get these games from anyway?" I sighed, "So who's first?"

"I'm guessing you are a lady, so you're first"

"Of course I'm a lady, you fool"

"Yeah whatever, now shoot!"

"As you wish, sir" I rolled my eyes at him, "hey I've got a question for you: why are you so annoying?" I looked up at him and smiled mockingly.

"I don't consider myself annoying, actually I believe I'm charming" He returned me the smile and mine faded.

"You? Charming? You are the coldest, rude and most arrogant guy I've ever met!" I couldn't contain myself, I exploded.

"You're just saying that because you don't know me" He still had his stupidly appealing smirk on.

"I can tell from what I see, you just care for yourself"

His smirk faded and his expression turned blank, "So you're just one of those persons that judge a book from its cover? Huh, didn't see that coming" He added sarcastically.

I didn't notice we've stop walking until I turned away from him. "Ok I'm not in the mood of fighting with you, why won't we continue walking in silence?" I sighed.

"Are you kidding? It's my turn" Once again we regain our walk.

"Fine" I muttered and took a deep breath for what was coming.

"Are you a virgin?"

I coughed unwittingly to his absurd question, "I'm not going to answer that!"

"Well then I'll assume you are"

"Ok my turn, have you ever been in love? Because I did once but then you killed my boyfriend, remember" I attacked him too.

His expression turned hard to read, he had his eyes fixated on the distance while he took an instant to ponder his answer, "Yes, I've been stupidly and foolishly in love" he replied on a barely audible tone "and no, you didn't love that guy-... Marvin, right?" he posed his black eyes on me and his trademark smirk appeared once again.

"His name is MATT!" I roared and felt like pulling my hair out of my head in frustration.

"_Was_, from the verb _no_ _longer"_ He said on an acid tone.

"Gosh you're so an-wait, you'd said you've been in love before? How could _you_ -of all people, have been in love before if you don't have a heart at all?"

He stared at me for a long second before turning his stance to the road ahead from us. "You've already ask a question, it's my turn" his voice was distant and he was no longer amused by his own game.

I didn't say anything, I just waited anxiously for my turn to come and ask him once again my previous question.

"How can you be so sure you've been _in love _with your _so called boyfriend_, when you don't even know what love means?" Even though he was trying to tease me, no fun was shown on his features.

"What? I know what love is and certainly I _know _I was in love with Matt!" I frowned at him and started to hate him even more for bringing up Matt and not less for judging my love for him.

"No, you didn't" He affirmed with his eyes focused on the road.

"Yes I did!" I yelled at him "I don't get why you are even asking me this!"

"I just wanted to clear things up for you" He shrugged still not looking at me.

I got madder; I grabbed onto his shoulder and turned him roughly so he could face me. He shot me a glare and was about to complain but my mouth beat him and words just came rushing "How dare you making me doubt about my feelings towards my dead boyfriend? You want to take that away from me too? Isn't enough for you killing him and yet you need to take away the last thing I have left from him?"

"I'm not taking away something that never existed, I mean that'll be impossible" His expression was cold and tough; he did frighten me a little like this.

"How stubborn are you?" I said with his exact same tone of voice, "May I at least ask why you're so firmly believing I didn't love him?"

"It's simple" He shrugged, "when he was dying _helplessly_ and pathetically on your arms, he did say three particular words to which your reply was... Oh that's right! None" His eyes grew big and dangerous.

His reply had taken me by surprise, not only because it was something I didn't want to hear but because it was true. "Well, um... I don't have to say I love him to actually _mean_ it, love can be shown other ways for your information"

"Yeah, tell yourself whatever you want to hear so you can sleep at night" He turned his back on me but this time I placed myself in front of him.

"The fact that I didn't say _those_ words doesn't mean I don't love him back I mean, words could been said easily" All of what I said were mostly to make myself believe in my own words.

He blinked once, "Yeah, whatever" He brushed passed me and kept walking.

"Hey! That's not a valid reply; you were the one who started this, now end it!"

He turned to face me, "And what should I reply?"

I hesitated and did not come with something smart so he took my silence as if it proved his point.

"You tell me" I blurted out and he frowned, "tell me what is love to you then... You've said you've been in love before, right? Then tell me" I walked closer to him without breaking our stare.

He took a long and lasting minute to respond, I kind of felt weird for keep staring at him this long.

"One day" He murmured, "one day if you're lucky and you pay enough attention, you'll find out how it truly feels to care, to cherish, to feel _passionate_ about someone and that the feeling is _corresponded__;_ that day you will find out what _love_ feels like"

His stare was so intense I had to turn away and try hard not to flush. I've never seen his black eyes so full of emotion, at least not other than amusement and cockiness.

Silence began to spread around us and I did not dare to look at him in the eye. I just stood there weighing his words. I hated to admit this but, once again Damon Salvatore unmasked the truth behind my own life. He made me realized that my feelings towards Matt weren't reciprocal, I didn't behove him. I hated myself for that. For two years I've lied to him and to myself. It wasn't fair for him I knew that, but... How could I say something I didn't feel?

"Are we going to keep walking or you're just going to stand there?" Damon finally broke the unbearable silence.

I shrugged and felt as if I was going to break down and cry. I needed a shoulder to cry on, someone who could chase my fears and sorrow away. I needed a _friend_.

I tried embracing myself even though I wasn't cold and I was only wearing a plain white tank, I just felt vulnerable and wanted to comfort myself.

I started walking and so did Damon. Surprisingly and yet unfortunately, he kept in silence.

All this time I just wanted him to shut up and he finally did... But right now I was wishing with all my force he said something, anything! I just wanted to hear his voice and not felt like I was alone; otherwise I was probably going to break apart.

I tried talking some words out of him, but I couldn't make out a single syllable.

A couple of minutes passed. Nothing.

Fifteen minutes passed and still nothing.

When another fifteen minutes were about to end, I got upset and desperate enough to make myself look up at him and say something.

"I never got to ask..." I cleared my throat, "how could you have been in love before if you don't have a heart at all?"

He evaded my eyes, "the game is over, you don't have to ask more questions" he simply said.

"But I want to know" I continued eagerly, "Since you believe to know everything about love, then tell me your story"

He ignored me and just kept walking.

"It was _that _bad, huh?" I dared him and he exhaled a deep breath but still he continued ignoring me.

"You know, I'm taking your silence as if you've never love a woman before"

He finally looked down at me and I almost let out a smile when I noticed he was angry. He made an attempt of replying but then regretted it and took a deep breath.

"So I was right" This time I couldn't help grinning, "You don't have a heart at all"

He groaned and in a blink of an eye he grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to a hard mountain wall.

"Listen to me carefully" He began to say on a low tone with his face just a few inches away from mine. I tried getting free but he placed one leg between mine and pressed me roughly with his handcuffed hand. "I'm tired of dealing with you; I can assure you I don't need both hands to get rid of you"

I was breathing heavily and my heart was pounding loudly on my chest. I've never seen him this mad, his eyes were burning and I couldn't tell where his iris ended because of the deep dark color of his eyes. In that moment I realized he was as dangerous as with or without handcuffs or a gun, he could just snap my neck and kill me right now if he wanted.

"You're not going to kill me" Words escaped my lips so low I could barely heard myself.

"Why are you so sure?" He stroke my neck tighter and I felt how oxygen was being blocked, "I'm getting bored and tired of your bossy and complaining attitude"

"Because you haven't" I breathed out and managed to somehow keep talking even though I dark spots began to cloud my vision, "for a strange reason... We haven't kill each other no matter how bad we want to do it"

He stared at me for a while before releasing his grip on my neck roughly and backed away. "Today's your lucky day; you're not dying today, not yet"

I coughed several times while stroking my neck gently. "You're lucky too, I'm not killing you because of what you've just done to my neck, not yet" my voice came out scraped.

He didn't say anything; he just stared at the amazing landscape the Italian Alps created. Then was when I noticed it was starting to get dark, time had passed really quick talking to Damon...

I folded my arms around chest when suddenly the vulnerable feeling returned.

"What are you looking at?" I walked towards him and tried to search for whatever was keeping him so busy and silent.

"Nothing you will appreciate" he replied shortly, "let's get moving before it gets darker" he began walking and left me standing there dumbfounded.

I shook my head and caught up with him. This time, no matter how strangely bad I wanted him to talk to me; I promised myself not to open my mouth unless I was going to say something smart.

Today I've found out a side of Damon that I thought never existed. Whatever happened with his love life must have been rough, maybe his story was worse than mine even though it seemed hard to imagine. And surely those problems were the root of his actual emotional issues. I wondered if someday -if I live enough to find out then I'll understand him and maybe I'll even admire him a little.

_Yeah that was not going to happen any time soon._

A voice inside my head told me.

I sighed and caused him to stare down at me. "You don't look well" He stated in a weird kind of tone.

I shrugged. I actually didn't feel right, I felt kind of sick but I just didn't want to admit it to him. I didn't want to look weak to him. I just braced myself tighter with my arms.

"Are you cold? Because let me tell you, the weather here it's not that cold and besides sunset hasn't even started yet" He insisted.

I couldn't help but let a smile, "Why? Are you worrying for me?" I mocked him. My mood changed noticeably, I felt weird and guilty for enjoying his company. I guessed something was indeed wrong with me after all.

"No" He replied with no expression on his face while he talked, "I just thought about getting advantage of your disease"

I frowned and looked at him with horror.

He noticed my stance and clarified, "No, not _that _kind of advantage sorry but, you're not my type" he made a huge effort to not smirk to my next reaction. I felt kind of offended and I bet that was the reaction he wanted to receive.

"Yo-you're not my type either" I stammered on an attempt of defending myself.

"Yeah, I'm too hot for you" this time his smirk couldn't be hidden. "I'm too much to handle for you"

I shot him a glare but deep inside I was kind of happy he was back to normal, making fun and teasing me but _normal._

"Hey, I've got a new game" He suddenly announced and I couldn't help but laugh.

Here we go again.

* * *

**Damon is too hot for anyone on this planet! lol!**

**I want to thank to all of those who reviewed, fav and followed this story, you guys are amazing!  
I think this chapter was an important piece of the puzzle of BAMON's relationship. Not only Bonnie found out that she didn't love Matt, but she found out Damon has hidded love story under his facet. They might have something in common... Anyway, on next chapter we'll find out what's going on with the rest of the crew. See you next Sunday!**


	7. TAD 07

**GOD! THERE IS NOT ENOUGH WORDS TO APOLOGIZE FOR THIS LATE UPDATE. My excuse is simple and I can describe it with two words: high school.**

**Anyway I want to thank you all of you have been patient and are still going to read this story. Thanks specially to all of you who reviewed, favorited, followed me and TAD. YOU'RE THE BEST!**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

**..:LACK OF RESOURCES:..**

**General POV**

"What are we going to say to them, Ric? We don't know where their friend is" Tyler murmured anxiously to Alaric who was sitting tied to a chair next to him.

They have been brought to the base they've been talking about earlier, or that is what they wanted to believe.

They were sitting on line, one next to the other tied to a chair inside of a large and empty gray room.

"But they believe we _do _and we can use that to our advantage" He answered looking unaffected but deep inside he wasn't too sure his plan was going to work out as he wished.

"I just hope they know where Bonnie is" Elena said with her eyes full of hope.

"Or at least they'll know where she has bee-"

The door all of them have been staring at for the last half hour suddenly banged open. They automatically went stiff and quiet.

The three men that had captured them entered with a pile of folders on their hands. They walked to a table and placed the papers on top before turning to us.

"So who is first" The British one asked.

None of them answered, not because they didn't want to but because they didn't know what to say, instead the group stared at Alaric for help.

"Ok we'll start" The one with golden eyes, hair and skin said and took some steps closer to Alaric in an attempt of intimidating him. "Where is our friend?"

"I'll be more comfortable talking if me and my friends weren't tied to a chair" Alaric said with his expression flat.

"So now we're going to do whatever it pleases you?" Golden guy stepped even closer getting angry.

"Calm down Sage" Green-eyed one intervened "Let's handle this with care"

_Sage _stepped back and let him take care of the situation while the British guy stood there quiet with his strong arms crossed around his chest.

"So Alaric, why don't you start by telling us if our friend's alive?"

"How do you know my name?" Alaric's expression didn't flicker.

"We know all of your names" British one answered, "We also know your last name, where you came from and the names of those loved ones you have left... Even the name of your puppy" He let out a devilish smile.

"Yeah and their wealth living rests on your hands" Sage added.

"Where did you get that information from?" Caroline demanded getting panicked.

"We have contacts, love" British one said padding the folders lying on the table top.

"Don't call me like that!" Caroline barked at him.

"Then how should I call you?" He walked closer to her, "_kitten?_"

Caroline's eye twitched. That was how her father used to call her. Before she was able to throw herself at him and attack him dragging the chair with her, Katherine told her to behave. Reluctantly, she calmed down.

"You know? Your friend's life it's at risk too... So if we could speed things up, it'll be nice" Sage added.

Meredith looked over Alaric and noticed that for once he doubted about what to say, so she spoke instead. "Your friend's still alive" they all turned to her, "and how long he remains like that depends on how much more time _you_ are willing to waste"

None of the group liked what was going on; they didn't want to play along with Alaric's idea. They thought it was risk enough they didn't know Bonnie's actual condition. Nevertheless they knew for sure that when _they_ find out they don't have a clue of where _their_ partner is, they all were going to die for sure.

Sage walked closer to Meredith and stared at her for a long minute, she kept his stare with her expression impassive. "I read about you" he said to her on a low tone, "you're tough, I like that"

Alaric cleared his throat and drew their attention even though he had nothing to say.

"Stefan, this has been fun but why don't we get serious now?" Sage told the green eyed one.

Green eyed one- Stefan nodded, "Klaus could you bring the papers over"

"It'll be my pleasure" Klaus replied with his devilish smile still on his face. He offered the pile of folders to Stefan and he picked a specific one.

"Alaric K. Saltzman" He began "Born Charlottesville, Virginia, abandoned by his parents raced by his... Uncle" He lifted his eyes from the paper to look at him. "I presume your uncle had something to do with your choice of entering the army"

Alaric didn't answer; he just stared at the distance.

"He must have been a soldier, a good one though" Sage pressed on, "He must have inspired you to follow his lead, so you could someday be as good as him-"

"Stop it" He muttered so low they barely heard him.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Sage asked with a smile on his face.

"Ok right! He ruined my life! My own uncle and the only family I had left made my life a living hell" Alaric exploded, "You wanted to hear me say that, there I said it!"

"Why are you so bitter about? You are supposed to be happy now that you have found the second love of your life" Klaus broke in.

Alaric then went stiff.

"Why do you mean by _second_?" Meredith suddenly asked.

"Oh my apologies, I forgot you were his _actual_ girl"

Meredith ignore them, "Alaric, what do they mean by second?" she did her best to keep her expression cool, as always.

"It's nothing" He replied without looking at her.

"Didn't you tell her you were married?" Sage exclaimed looking genuinely amazed.

"You were married!" Meredith lost control, "you call _nothing _to been married! How long were you married?"

Alaric has always been a reserved guy and Meredith had no problem with that as long as he was honest with her.

He didn't look at her and just kept his face emotionless. "Three years before I enlisted"

"Three years! Why didn't you tell me this before?" He didn't answer, she continued "is there something else you haven't tell me?" she said ironically.

Nothing.

"Let me refresh your memory" Klaus stepped in and took the folder from Stefan's hands "You're forgetting the little fact of the monthly payment of half your incomes to a residence in California"

Alaric lifted his eyes from the floor to stare at Klaus' pale blue eyes; he shot him his devil smirk.

"What does that mean?" Meredith frowned before realizing what Klaus meant, "you have family with her? How many kids do you have? Wait! Are you still married to her?" Her expression was no longer cool.

"Only one, and no we're no longer together" He finally answered, his expression showed how awkwardly he felt talking about this subject.

"Ok I see what you're trying to pull out here!" Katherine started saying before Meredith could ask any other question, "You want to bring us against each other by pulling everyone's dirty secrets!"

"Shut up Barbie! You'll have your turn to talk"

"Good luck with that! I'm not playing part of your little sick game"

"I'm with her" Elena spoke "I have nothing to hide; they have seen me at my best and worst"

"You're so sure about that? What about you, _kitten_? Don't you have something you want to share about your childhood to your so called _friends_?" Klaus raised his eyebrows at Caroline and a barely noticeable pink blush appeared on her cheeks and she stared back at him with hatred.

"Yeah you know what you just said about wasting time?" Tyler interfered before Caroline could reply back. He got their full attention.

"So why don't we move on to you then" Klaus smiled to him, "Of all of your friends you're the only one who truly wants to be here, right? But then you would ask why is a wealthy family boy with a perfect life doing in the army? Don't you tell me it is because you're such a Good Samaritan and you want to save people's life?"

"I'm here because I want to" Tyler replied without blinking.

"And you treat women as you want too?" His blue eyes switched briefly on Caroline's direction. "This files get really personal" he shook the folders on his hand as if saying why they knew too much personal information from them.

"What are you implying?" Tyler's eyes narrowed.

"Only what is obvious" He shrugged and walked back to where Caroline was tied. "You're the typical so called _man_ who treats women like a pair of used socks" his facial expression was severe.

The rest of the group turned to look at Caroline with confusion. They all knew Tyler have had an affair with any women who crosses paths with him, and one of his recent goals was Caroline.

Caroline just stared at the floor, her expression upset.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tyler sat back on his chair.

"Really? Because your lovely friend over here does not think the same" Klaus raised his blonde eyebrows at Caroline.

"What did you do to her, Tyler?" Katherine roared at him.

He frowned "So you're just going to believe on what that fake Italian soldier is saying about me?"

Katherine turned to her friend then "What did he do to you, Care?"

She didn't answer.

"I swear to God Tyler, if you did something to her I'm going to kill you" She threatened him fiercely since she has seen what Tyler was capable of doing to a girl.

"Ok it's enough" Stefan broke in, "enough of teenage drama, I want to know where my brother is and I want to know that" he did his best to make his words sound polite.

"We want to know where our friend is first" Meredith replied.

"This doesn't work like that, honey" Sage told her "You know? I've been asking myself... You told us our friend is alive, right? But then I would wonder where some foreign invaders would hide one of our best soldiers?"

"I was asking myself the exact same question" Klaus added "I don't believe you had time enough to get him out of the state and come back in such a short period of time"

"And there only few places between the mountains you might have hidden him, we could start searching around the place we found you" Sage crossed his arms around his chest, "we know those mountains like the back of our hands"

This fresh information put the group in distress, they haven't thought about that. They're whole facet was tearing apart and soon they'll find out about their lie.

"Klaus you take the girls, Sage take Tyler and leave Alaric to me" Stefan's serene expression had turned cold. "We're just about to get serious"

* * *

**This chapter was a little more shorter than others due to my lack of free time but I promise it'll get better!  
So far, have you seen oncoming new relationships between this other characters? I have had some trouble deciding some pairings so if you could help me** **with a review writting which characters you'd like to see together and which one you rather die than see them together :)  
On next chap BAMON will be on again!**


	8. TAD 08

**Better late than never! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! **

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

**..:I'M TOUGH:..**

**Bonnie's POV**

A throbbing pain on the back of my head dragged me out of unconsciousness; the rough floor hurt my back. I groaned and tried to touch my head and find out what had happened. But then a thought came rushing to my mind and I opened my eyes sharply.

I sat up so suddenly and all I could saw where dark spots.

"Easy there, or you'll might faint again" I turned to my left to the sound of his voice and felt suddenly relieve. He was sitting next to me with his head resting on the giant rock; he had his eyes closed and little drops of sweat covered his forehead.

"What happened?" I asked and raised a hand to touch my throbbing head and noticed I was sweating too. It was around eight in the morning and the heat was already unbearable.

"You fainted" He simply said without opening his eyes.

"Yeah I noticed, but I want to know how and why"

I frowned to myself; I've never fainted before... Not unless someone had provoked it.

"Simple, you just where walking and talking a lot like you usually do and then pff you fall on top your big and red head" Still with his eyes closed, he couldn't help to hide his smile when telling the end of his story.

"That's not why I mea-hey I don't I have a big head!"

"Yeah whatever, could you just stop talking? I want to catch a dream"

I raised my eyebrows with incredulity "I could, but I'm not going to" I regain some will and stood up, my legs felt sore and numb. "Now it's my turn to be annoying, get up!"

"You've always been annoying" He finally opened his eyes and stared up at me angrily.

I felt a strange tug in my chest when he finally locked stares with me. "You've had enough time to rest while I fainted"

"No, I couldn't even have a coherent thought with all your murmuring" He yawned and stretched his arms in front of him, "did you know you talk while you're asleep?"

I suddenly felt panic, Meredith once told me I have been talking on my sleep and that for once she was even having a conversation with me. I felt a rush of blood running up to my already warm face.

"By the look of your face I can tell you do know" He then looked away and let out a laugh. This was the first time I actually heard him laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked getting angrier.

"Nothing" He suddenly got dead serious, "it's just that you said pretty interesting stuff while you were sleeping" a smirk escaped his lips.

Now panic and fear combined inside of me. What if I let out something personal? Or even worst what if I revealed something about the mission to him.

I waited for him to say something else before I decided what to do next. But he just kept staring at me with a playful look on his eyes.

When none of us said anything, he reclined his head back on the rock and closed his eyes.

"I'm thirsty" He mumbled but I barely heard him, I was having an internal conflict.

"I said I-am-thirsty and hungry now" He repeated sounding desperate.

"And what do you think I am? Your mother?"

He looked up at me and jerked his head to the side, "No, my mother would have treated me better and besides you're the one keeping me captive, the least you can do is keep me hydrated"

I rolled my eyes at him and took of my bag from across my shoulders and sat back down. "You're such a baby" I complained while I searched for a canteen, "you're in army you should be tougher" I handed him the canteen.

His eyes narrowed and he straightened up, "I am tough" he grasped the canteen from my hand and drank furiously from it until he emptied it. "And well look who's talking, you're the everything-but-tough kind of person I've ever met, I don't really get what _you_ are doing here" No trace of playfulness was shown in his chiseled features.

I sat straighter too, "Of course I'm tough" I replied, "If I weren't though I wouldn't have make it here"

"You're so sure about that? Because judging by the look of your equipment and the little hand gun hanging on your hips" His eyes traced down my body and I felt an involuntary shiver, "I'm guessing you were the one who carriages munitions as well the food and water" he raised the canteen in my direction.

I opened my mouth to defend myself but no words came out.

He raised his eyebrows, "So I was right" he smirked "Your friends don't think you're capable of doing something a little more difficult and _useful_"

I looked away from him and thought deeply about what he was saying. Meredith'd always told me I was great at what I do, that I was constantly improving and sooner than later Alaric was going to upgrade me. But that time never came.

His voice lowered "they're wasting your potential, you can do better things than that, right?"

I stared down at my hands and did not say anything, I did believe I could do better, just that they never give me a chance to prove it.

"I bet they rather leave you behind than to give you a bigger and _better _gun than that" He pointed at my hand gun with his handcuffed hands.

I shrugged and hated him because all he said was always true. How annoying.

"Come on! Don't tell me I'm wrong, because in the first place what were you and your blonde guy doing apart from the rest of the group because they were others, right?"

I nodded unconsciously and felt how my heart shrank when he referred to Matt.

"So why did your _friends _abandoned you?"

"They... They didn't..." I frowned and remembered Matt's words _"we heard noises and grabbed our guns, Alaric ordered Caroline to stay here with you but... Anyway I came back for you"_

Matt _had _to come back for me... I never understood why they didn't wake me up, why did they have to leave Caroline to look for me? They really thought I was that unuseful? Why didn't they believe in me?

I shook my head; I was not going to let _him _get into my head. "Now that you're asking a lot of questions" I started and looked up at him "Why if you're _supposed _to be Italian" he raised his eyebrows "Why do you speak English fluently?"

"questa è una domanda abbastanza stupida, for your information besides teaching us how to point a gun on a specific spot of a human's body at the military they also teach us different languages" when I didn't say anything he continued "I'm not surprise you're not quite prepared, the U.S. might have the power and all the resources but they're people aren't quite the best out here" he shot me an arrogant smile.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Break time it's over get up!" I rose from the rough floor and placed my back over my shoulder.

"I haven't eaten yet!"He complained.

"And you're not going to until we get to that air base! You're just making me waste precious time!"

"Are you insane?" he yelled "that air base is at least three days far from here! I won't make it through if you don't feed me well" he tried to cross his arms but he couldn't because of the handcuffs so he groaned.

"We do not always get everything we want in life, dude" I replied bitterly, "So if you want to eat, get up and start walking"

Reluctantly he obeyed and stood up so close to me I could feel his cool breath on my face. I instantly backed and turned away from him.

"You know I'm human right?" He suddenly said and I turned back to him, "and as I human and a _man_, I have _needs_"

My eyes grew big and he laughed my expression. "Your face is priceless! I didn't mean those kind of _needs_! You're such a perv"

I couldn't stop the blush of my cheeks from appearing, I felt how face got warmer and even felt some drops of sweat forming in my forehead, "I'm not a perv! You were the one insinuating that with your smiley face and slinky tone of voice!"

"Slinky? Darling if I wanted to seduce you, you would have noticed" He smugly said.

I grimaced in disgust, "No thank you"

"And who said I was going to? You're not quite my type of girl… You're too red and tiny for my taste" He sneered while taking a good look at me. "I wouldn't even rape you if you begged me"

My mouth dropped open and I felt the urge of slapping him –rather more, shooting him directly on his arrogantly annoying face but I contained myself. "You know what? SHUT UP and do what you need to do so we can finally start walking!"

He stood there staring down at me. "What?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to give me some privacy? Or do you like to watch?"

"You are disgusting" I barked at him and got away from him. "You have ten seconds"  
I couldn't believe this guy, he had no boundaries!  
I tried to distract myself and counted until ten in my head. One. Two. Three. Four. Five… Something in the distance caught my attention and I stopped counting. I neared the edge of the cliff to take a better view and narrowed my eyes. Something shined brightly under the sun's rays… But I couldn't quite tell what it was but it seemed big even though it was pretty far from where I was standing. I seemed to move and it moved _fast_.

I placed a hand over my eyes to try and cover them from the sun to see clearer. When I finally found out what the moving object was the air leaved my lungs.

"What are you looking at?" Damon's sudden appearance shook the hell out of me."You scared me!" I yelled at him but he ignored me and focused his black eyes on the war tank moving fast into our directions "Hmm, it looks like we're in trouble" He said that so calm and serene.

"We? Isn't that tank from _your _team?" I asked perplex.

"Nope, we don't have those types of tanks here" He turned to me "They must be another intruders just like you"

Dread started to build inside of me. And I couldn't think clearly. There is not possible way the U.S. would have sent someone else and if Damon said –and he seemed sure of himself, that they weren't from Italy…

"Looks like someone decided to join the party" Damon said and I followed the direction of his stance to find a couple more of tanks following the first one.

Both of us turned at the same time to stare at each other and I could tell that deep inside of him he started to feel uneasy.

* * *

New intruders joined the party! OMG!

I tried to make a long chapter but I'm too tired to continue and also I'm horribly sick and shouldn't be using the computer but anyway I hope you liked it!  
Thanks for your help, now I have sorted out which pairings I'm going to work with in this story!  
Now if you could tell me: Would you like to read other POVs besides from Bonnie's?  
Which ones would you pick?  
Leave your review below! :)


End file.
